justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Triton - patroller
The Triton - patroller is a ship in Just Cause (1). Description It's a military patrol ship, equipped with four "lifebuoys" and a small radar antenna on the right side, near the driver's position. There's some kind of net on the back, whose purpose is unknown. Very unusually for boats, it has a wall of sandbags around the Mounted Gun. There are always two crewmen, other than Breakout. It's made by the fictional Triton company. Performance It's not as fast as the Pequod - Harpoon PC 350, but it's pretty fast considering what it looks like. It's armed with one Mounted Gun, which can't be operated by the driver. Having then same armament as the Pequod, it has about the same combat effectiveness, but the Triton has better armor, where as the Pequod has better speed. Locations Unmarked brown version: *At the El Grande Fort dock, during the mission Breakout. This is the only time it spawns there. San Esperito Military version: *Around Isla San Cristobal. *Around Isla Dominio. *Appears during high government heat, often alongside a Triton Broadsider. *Around Esperito City when the province is Government Stable. Common at night, uncommon in the day. San Esperito Police Department version: *Appears during some sidemissions. This ship can sometimes be seen with the Triton Broadsider, but they have different purposes. The Broadsider is a stationary object in the PC version of the game. Trivia *American soldiers used sandbag armor on some of their otherwise unarmored river patrol boats during the Vietnam War. *Part of its name, "Triton", is probably referencing a mythological Greek God called Triton (link to Wikipedia). Same with the other Tritons. *There is a similarly named boat in Mercenaries 2: World In Flames called the Triton Patrol Boat. *The YP-107 Phoenix could be the successor to this boat, as both boats are armed with a mounted gun and they are decently fast. *Like the Triton Broadsider, the San Esperito Military decal only on the starboard side is inverted. *For some reason, the vehicle is equipped with a siren. Even stranger, the sound effect is not the same one used by the San Esperito Police Department and San Esperito Military vehicles. *The vehicle's overall design resembles that of a light motor torpedo boat, such as the Fisher 58ft vessel "PT-3". *This boats narrow and wide windows resemble the style of the MV and Meister ATV 4. This makes it harder to snipe the driver. Perhaps these vehicles were designed by the same game developer? Gallery Unmarked Brown Triton Patroller.png|Unmarked version, in the mission Breakout. Triton Patroller front.png|San Esperito Military variant front. Triton Patroller Rear.png Triton Patroller Bow.png Triton Patroller Stern.png|The San Esperito Military decal on the back. Triton Patroller Side.png|Note the inverted decal. Triton Patroller Top.png Triton Patroller main deck.png|Main deck. Triton Patroller upper deck.png|Upper deck. Triton Broadsider Triton Patroller Size Comparison.png|Size comparison between the Triton Patroller and a Triton Broadsider. San Esperito Military Triton - patroller AI failure.JPG|Uh... fail Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Boats Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in San Esperito